


Stunning

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Flirting, Flirty Phil Lester, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan's self-conscious about how he looks in a suit, but Phil isn't having it.





	1. Are You Trying to Flirt With Me?

Phil had a terrible habit of trying to flirt with his best friend. No one knew he had a huge crush on him, nor was he planning on telling. Instead, he tried to drop hints so subtle no one would ever pick them up. He didn’t really know how to flirt, but he tried. Once, he even worked up the courage to call Dan “cute.”   
Today, Dan and Phil were going to a birthday gathering for a friend. It was at a fancy restaurant, so they were trying to help each other get dressed up.  
“God, I look horrible in this suit,” Dan whined from the bathroom.  
Phil, who was in the living room, lowered his eyebrows. “I’m sure you don’t.”  
Dan stepped into the hallway, holding his arms out. “Oh, really?”  
Dan looked impossibly handsome. Before Phil could stop himself, he said, “You look great!”  
“Thanks for lying.” Dan chuckled and returned to the bathroom.  
Phil stood up. “Dan, I’m not lying!” He walked through the open doorway to join Dan in the bathroom mirror. “You look-” he cut himself off before he said “amazing.” “Cool. You make it work.”  
Dan tilted his head. “It’s not fair. You actually look good in everything. I should stop hanging out with you.”  
Before Phil could hesitate, he turned to Dan. “You look absolutely stunning.”  
“I- what?” Dan looked at Phil. “Are you… Are you trying to flirt with me?”  
Phil’s eyes went wide. “No…” He scoffed. “I mean, you look alright in that suit, it’s- it’s just…” He looked down at the floor, then started to turn and leave.  
“Phil?” Dan watched as he hurried out the door. “Phil!” He followed him, catching up to him in the living room. He gripped his best friend’s wrist. “Talk to me.”  
“I’m sorry,” Phil whispered.  
Dan bit his lip. “Why are you sorry?”  
“For flirting with you! Or, at least, trying.”  
Dan didn’t know what to say. He slid his hand from Phil’s wrist to his hand. “Y’know, it’s kind of endearing.”  
Phil laughed. “I made things awkward. Please, please can we just pretend it never happened?”  
Frankly, Dan didn’t want to pretend that. He had some confusing feelings for Phil, too. He reached out and grabbed his other hand so they were facing each other.   
“Dan, what are you doing?”  
Dan looked into Phil’s eyes. He looked scared, almost lovestruck. “I like you, too.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Well,” Dan looked around awkwardly. “If you were flirting with me like that, I think it’s safe to assume you like me, and I like you back.”  
Phil smiled, blushing. “Do you think you want… something more between us?”  
Dan pulled Phil a bit closer. “Yeah, I think I do.”  
“Will you be my boyfriend, Dan?”  
“Boyfriend…” Dan mouthed, almost as if he were in shock.   
“I mean, unless that’s not what you meant. I don’t wanna pressure you or anything, I just think it might be-”  
Dan pulled him into a hug. “That sounds great.” He leaned down and kissed Phil on the forehead. Phil beamed at him.   
“Now, we have a birthday to get to. Now, what can I do to look less garbage?”   
Phil shook his head. “You look perfect, Dan. Come on.” Phil laced his fingers between Dan’s and led him to the front door.


	2. Stealing Her Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil accidentally out themselves by kissing in front of Louise.

Dan and Phil had their hands locked together for the entire drive to the restaurant. Once they arrived, Dan sighed.   
“So…”  
Phil looked up innocently.  
“Um, are we going to tell people?”  
Phil rubbed his thumb on Dan’s. “I think we can tell our friends, at least. I want /someone/ to know I love you.” It took Phil a moment to catch what he had just said. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said that.”  
Dan beamed. “I love you too. But for future reference, you might want to wait more than an hour to say that after asking someone to be your boyfriend. Not that I want anyone else to be your boyfriend.”   
Both men laughed before getting out of the car. When they walked into the restaurant, they saw that they had been the first to arrive. They sat down at the table for six, still holding hands under the table.   
“So,” Phil fidgeted with Dan’s fingers. “How are we going to tell them?”  
Dan just stared into Phil’s eyes, admiring how adorable he was, running his fingers along Dan’s.   
“Hey guys, I’m gay. So is Dan. We’re dating.”   
Dan snapped out of his trance and chuckled. “That sounds perfect.”   
Phil’s eyes were wide and bright, staring at Dan.  
“You’re really cute,” Dan blurted out awkwardly.  
Phil giggled. “You are, too.”  
Very slowly, Dan started to lean towards Phil. He pressed his lips into Phil’s and smiled into the kiss.   
Just as Phil reached up and ran his hand through Dan’s hair, they heard Louise’s voice from the seat next to them.  
“Wow, really stealing my thunder, aren’t you?”  
Both men sat up fast, blushing a deep red.  
“Um… surprise?” Phil squeaked.   
Louise hugged him. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” She giggled.   
Dan reached over Phil’s shoulder and gave Louise a playful shove. Rather than pulling his hand back over Phil, he wrapped it around his shoulder and pulled him closer. As the rest of their friends arrived and saw Dan and Phil as a couple, there was a stream of awkward moments followed by reassurances and congratulations. Once everyone had arrived, Phil leaned in and put his lips to Dan’s ear.  
“I’m so glad tonight ended up this way.”  
Dan smiled and pecked Phil on the lips. “Me, too.”


End file.
